Bullets to the Chest
by A11y50n
Summary: Jane is injured and Kurt takes care of her.


A/N: There is also an 'M' version

Bullets to the Chest

She took a few bullets to the plates; their force knocked her down to the ground. Jane heard more bullets being fired but couldn't for the life of her identify who was firing the guns, was it her team or was it the suspects? The next thing she saw was Kurt hovering over her.

"JANE!"

"I'm…I'm fine." She said as she tried to sit up but she had trouble not because of the impact of the bullets but because her husband was holding her down.

"Don't move."

"Kurt, I'm fine."

"Jane, do not move. The paramedics are on the way."

"I don't need the hospital! I'll be fine." She huffed

"Well, we'll wait for the trained medics to decide that ok?"

Jane rolled her eyes. Reade and Zapata came into her line of vision to see how she was.

"Hey Jane, having fun lying down on the job? We just had to clean up a few lose ends…"

"Ha…ha, you're so funny, not. Will you please tell Kurt to let me sit up?"

"Nope." Said Tasha

"No way." Said Reade

"Why?" asked a confused Jane

"Jane, we all saw the bullets hit you and even though we knew you had your vest on it still shocked us let alone Kurt so let him help you, anyway you would be the same if it was him so…"

"Yeah, and it's kind of nice watching you being told what to do and knowing that you can't do anything about it, we're going to enjoy this."

Jane gave all three a look.

"I hate you all!"

Kurt stayed with her when she was transferred onto the gurney then to the ambulance and when they arrived at the hospital. He had no qualms about showing his badge to get his own way and Jane just rolled her eyes again. Kurt was unapologetic. He stayed with her when a doctor came in to examine her. He watched as the nurse cut away her vest, her top and sports bra. Kurt watched as the male doctor touch his wife where only he was allowed to touch her however he knew the doctor was just doing his job and he was impersonal throughout his examination. The doctor confirmed from his examination and the x-rays that Kurt insisted on that she was just bruised and the look Jane gave him told him she knew that was the case and he wasn't sorry for making sure she was alright and he never would be.

After the doctor left after he allowed Jane to go home Kurt help her get dressed, Tasha had gotten his go bag from his SUV and he helped Jane get into his shirt. He helped her to sit on the edge of the bed; Jane bit her lip and looked at him from under her eyelashes while he was buttoning up the shirt. Kurt knew that look and was trying his hardest to ignore it. They were in a hospital. Anyone could walk in. Their two team mates were outside. But most importantly, Jane was injured.

He drove them back to their apartment and directed Jane straight to their bedroom. It was early evening and neither of them were hungry. Kurt left the room for a moment and when he returned he saw that Jane was unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing and she had already removed her pants.

Kurt narrowed his eyes when Jane's innocent ones met his.

"Nothing is happening now."

"Hmmm?"

"Don't play the innocent with me. You're hurt and I'm not going to hurt you even more…"

"Kurt…"

"NO. C'mon, let's get into bed."

Jane pouted but she knew it would be near on impossible to change her husband's mind when he was this determined. She let the shirt fall to the floor and she was standing there in just her panties and nothing else. She smiled when she saw and heard Kurt gulp. She watched as he shed all his clothes apart from his boxers. They both slid under the covers at the same time. She remained on her back and was slightly surprised when Kurt pulled the covers on her side down to uncover her body to the waist. Then Kurt was above her placing feather light kisses all over the massive bruise that had formed on her chest. The gesture brought tears to her eyes. Once he was finished and started to move away she pulled his head up towards her and kissed him conveying all her feelings for him.

"I'm fine. Honest." Jane said after they parted

Kurt let his nose trace hers.

"I know." He whispered

Kurt settled down onto his left side and snuggled up to her and kissed her bare shoulder and closed his eyes while his arm rested on her waist, her arm rested on his and they fell asleep like that.


End file.
